User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June • July-September • October-November • December 2010: January • February • March • April • May • June • July • August • September • October Ongoing projects — /Newsletters/ Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spreading spam, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. Best times to catch me are about 03:00-07:00 UTC. — RRabbit42 Replying about the Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! Okay, I won't edit and touch the article for a while unless Eduardog3000 tries to make some moves and mostly you and Topher208 are being busy lately about the changes in the Wikia in Oct 20, 2010. I can understand that and to be on the safe side why don't you put a lock on that article for a while. Patrickau 26 05:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) And you know that he will be leaving Wikia after the skin change on November 3? (see Eduardog3000 on Sims Wiki) PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 05:13, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : If he leaves, he leaves. I really don't like him after what he did in the "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!" a few days ago. Unlike him, I will just have to adapt to the new skin and doesn't matter if it's good or bad. Patrickau 26 07:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Since both of you have been around for a while, the only way I can lock the page is to set the protection so that only administrators can edit the page. I'd rather not do that because it prevents everyone else not involved in this from editing it. But if you guys can't leave the page alone during the requested cooling off and review period, I will have to. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:32, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Just asking when you and Topher208 will doing the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, I manage to leave it for a while an I admit that made some minor edits on it too. Patrickau 26 15:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: We figured it out last night and I'll send out the info tonight. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:13, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Standardising names I'll put this in our Naming Convention policy in a little bit, but here's what Topher and I came up with: When the title card appears on screen, we use exactly what is on screen and we add a couple of redirects that cover the punctuation and what I would call the "non-branded" name. The examples should make it more clear what I'm talking about. The number of redirects for SBtY is necessary because of "to" being a minor word and people may still use the "everything in a title is capitalized" method. For most episodes, the "branding" (show logo) appears separately in the title sequence and we don't have to provide as many redirects. (Example: "Out To Launch" redirecting to "Out to Launch".) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) A Rollercoaster Inspired Rollercoaster Hey, I'm only 11, and I can't get the Rollercoaster. Please make a video of it and put it in my talk page. I'll delete it after watching! ---****--- Roads 20:15, October 21, 2010 (UTC) PS. Delete this when done reading it! Also, I'm more active on Phineas and Ferb Fanon. : I will probably just post the entire video to YouTube. I think I still have Roller Coaster Tycoon installed on my computer. Not sure exactly when I will get to do this, though. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for leaving information in my talk page.I'm an user of Wikipedia(en), the free encyclopaedia. In my talkpage, you introduced this website's rule in editing the same as Wikipedia(en). Is the rule the same? 09:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Continuing the section "Thank you", I have to say that I am just 9 years old. 09:49, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : That is an automated message. It's signed automatically by whatever administrator was logged on the last. A lot of times, that's me. : This is the same kind of system as Wikipedia has and we based some of our rules on their rules. But we are separate from them, so not everything they allow is allowed here. The rule that you need to be at least 13 years old to sign up for an account comes from Wikia, who hosts the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. So for the moment, you will not be able to create an account. But that means if you find this place interesting enough to stay around for the next 3-4 years, you should have learned quite a lot about editing pages. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC). :: michelpacheo1 16:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) MICHELPACHEO1 SAYS:Sure im only 10 but why does it have to be Over 13 sure I have a e_mail. ::: My guess is that the rule was either created by their lawyers, or it's a way of helping younger kids protect themselves. It takes a while to learn how much you should and should not say about yourself online. By making kids wait until they are 13 to sign up for an account, it gives them a little more time to develop that self-preservation skill. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Update: the minimum age of 13 is due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 1st time Hi RRabbit what takes the Tri State Gazette so long.Michelpacheo1(PNF TALK)19:47 November 1st 2010. : Sometimes the answer is me. I sometimes wait until I have everyone else's material for the newsletter before writing my own articles. That way I can make sure I don't duplicate what someone else covers, or I can adjust what I wanted to write so that it complements or reinforces their article. : The newsletter is published on the 1st and 16th of each month. I usually try to have it out by 8pm Eastern time on those days, but occasionally it's later. As we like to joke, on-time delivery only guaranteed with paid subscription. : Ferbot is delivering the newsletter now. I'll check on his progress shortly to make sure he isn't interrupted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC).Hey I live in Ireland so it could be at 9:12.michelpacheo1 16:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1.(PNF TALK) Spot some old problems Hello, was checking around the wikia and found some articles that where unresolved: You created this Summer Roller Re-Match that was left unfinished and Summer Belongs To You!/Credits that wasn't deleted yet due to duplicate article. Can you make a letter section for reporting to all administrators here so that if there is a problem other administrators will do it besides you. Patrickau 26 02:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : Wikis usually don't have a way for multiple people to be notified about the same message, other than for each of them to Follow a page, or remember to go look at a specific page each time they log in. However, I think I know of a way to combine those two. Let me work on it/mull it over for a bit. : I'm trying to remember what was going on in the spring that I didn't get back to the Re-Match page. I don't know what it was, so I'll try to fill out that page before the end of the month. In general, any page with the In Use template for more than a week or two is fair game for someone else to edit. : The credits page has been deleted. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:05, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bulk edits Thank you for the information. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 03:27, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Why is every comment I post becoming an anonymus user saying "by"? Is this a glitch or what? P&I4EVAH! 20:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it is a glitch. If you refresh the page, your comment will appear. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC) What step you want to delete my article on how many years you calculate the characters of phineas and ferb? I hear you say that does not duplicate accounts tell me one thing and one thing you do besides handicho me that there is an article I wrote to be deleted let me know because then send me a written how I can do to combine everything into one account if you mean that I went to get to another page that is in there if I write in Spanish here soloen Spanish to English according to your aba a newspaper article sborrar my tastes good if you do not tell me why and what change but the error acepataria part of your I do not like to fight are a person of peace not war can answer me as soon as you can especialidades de jose martin a sus ordenes 20:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC)romeroxespecialidades de jose martin a sus ordenes 20:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ﻿﻿EscucharLeer fonéticamente : At the very bottom of every page is the "Contact" link. Use that to send a message to Wikia and ask them how to merge your two accounts together. Write to them in Spanish. Do not try to translate what you want to say in English. Let them translate it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) International P&F wiki I’ve made an international Phineas and Ferb wiki (For P&F in countries that don’t have their own wiki) Some nice users said you were the person to talk to for help with foreign wikis, and…I need help with a foreign wiki. Here it is: http://pfi.wikia.com/wiki/International_Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki (Gurgy) : We have a way of sharing our files with other wikis and quickly making copies of all our pages. Those pages can then be translated into the different languages. : We'll need to talk a bit more about what you want to do with that wiki. That will determine how we proceed and how much from this wiki will be added to your wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) New Kid Hi Im Rotom7 i Found out that your Michelpacheo1 No1. User So Good Job.Rotom7. He's Baaaaack And by "he" I mean the Incredible Taylor. He vandalized Me Myself & I, but MMD took care of it. P&I4EVAH! 00:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Not only that he has vandalizing some other song including the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites, putting unconfirmed dialogue in the The Tri-Stone Area. Here it his link: 99.109.180.230 Patrickau 26 02:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : Blocked again. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:18, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Read this. It is me. I have an idea for a section of Tri State Gazette. If you are interested in hearing it, reply to this.Normality is for posers. Join the strange! 02:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) help me Hello, Rabbit. Can you show me how to add a video for and , I can't do it!!! Every time I try it just shows text not the video screen. Please help. 18:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) How To? Hey, if I am logged in, how do I upload a video from, say, Youtube and make it a Wiki video? I have an account, User:The Klimpaloon, for the purpose. Please tell me. 23:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : Linking to a YouTube video is fairly easy, which you can see in the Infobox for any of the songs. There used to be a way to upload a video, but that went away when Monaco was removed. If I get an answer from Wikia about how to upload videos, I will let you know. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) hey hey thanks man. Saw please don.t romove my saw thing i am make fake movies that all i hate you you know why you are a b**** thats you son of a b**** you made say bad words i quit wiki i am going to family guy wiki if i come back you tell me to not make saw movies on phineas and ferb and try to blocked me am kick they a** you and me were buddies its over i am not work with you this is over goodbye you well miss me butt i am not you friend you a**. : If you want to leave this wiki because of a request to take your off-topic fan fiction elsewhere, then do so. This profanity earned you a two week block. If you decide to come back, like you did the last time you stormed off, then be aware that all future instances of profanity will increase the block. The next one will be for a month, after that two months, and then will be six months and a year. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the reply thanks for the reply From Romerox indeed have facebook. that there is a facebook icon. if you know that my link to my facebook account and made a mess as a note imagine. EscucharLeer fonéticamente especialidades de jose martin a sus ordenes 16:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC)romeroxespecialidades de jose martin a sus ordenes 16:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Today Hey Is To Day Tri State Gazette Day! Michelpacheo1 17:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Michelpacheo1 : Yes, yes it is. Power went out last night, so it's being finished up now. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Spanish Hi, I want to do the background to Phineas and Ferb Wiki in Spanish only have to enter the flag of Spain. Greetings. AndePhineas Thanks for the userpage help! Hi RRabbit. Thanks for adding the userboxes. Just add one more. The Phinbella Box. Thanks and expect everything dude! Mainpage ad conflict avoidance Hey there, just letting you know I did a little mainpage touch-up work for Wikia on a few wikis, this one included. The way it was set up it would have caused a conflict if adspace were sold on this wiki - where the add would be displayed on top of your existing content. We can't change the fact that we have to pay the bills, but we want to interfere with the look of your mainpage as little as possible, and we definitely don't want an add overlaying on top of your content. I've tried to preserve the look as best I could, but if you have any questions or concerns - feel free to leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I get it. Happy Editing! :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) Uuuuhh... On my talk page here, you said not to make pages of personal greeting. Whadaya mean?!?! Also, if we do coversations here, how do I know you responded? Besides, do we do E-mails with one account? NO! ---****--- Roads PS. So reply here please! HELP! Hello RRabbit42 What Are Templates Im 17 years Old And I Live in Turkey And I never heard of Templates Before. 17:44, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Kaylackspor : Templates are any pages or forms that you need to use over and over again. You call them just by their name and the wiki fills in everything else. Our newsletters, the Infoboxes on the episode or song pages, and messages like are some examples. If I wanted to put that NotOkay template on a page, I would add it with: ::: : and it would look like this: : If you need to provide a link to a template without making the template active, you would do so with Template:NotOkay which shows up as Template:NotOkay. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Youtube I'm not allowed to watch I'm in the Band. Could you put a video of the Phineas and Ferb Christmas music video, (in I'm in the Band,) put it on Youtube, and give me the link? Thanks! ---****--- Roads 00:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : I'll try. The power went out recently, and the unit my DVR is recording lost its signal, so I don't know if I can get it running again before tomorrow night. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : The video is currently on Disney.com. Click on the Perry thumbnail under the main video screen. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Whats The Tri State Gazette Whats The Tri State Gazette? - Phineas Finn 19:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Phineas Finn : That is our bi-weekly newsletter that contains reviews of episodes and things for sale from the show, information about things going on with this wiki, etc. The next issue will be published on December 1st. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Do I Still Have Time To Sign Up! Phineas Finn 19:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Kaylacspor ::: There is. You signed up correctly, but I had to fix the User:abc example at the top of the page. That's not supposed to be changed. It's taken care of now. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:41, November 26, 2010 (UTC) About the episodes conection I just wanna know from you, why do you change the Epbrowser to the Succession box since that actually gives a good view for the production and aired episodes in orders? Patrickau 26 07:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Season 1 was pretty well established, but no one that added a production code for Season 2 episodes gave proof for the number they selected. They were assigned almost exactly in the broadcast order. We know Disney shuffles episodes around, so if the Season 2 production codes are all correct, it's pure coincidence. : The full explanation for why I am doing this is here. I will be working on Season 2 next. Between the page history and the spreadsheet I have, it can be changed back. But I would want to see an official list from someone like Dan or Swampy as to what production code each episode has. Otherwise, it's kind of pointless to say "this episode was produced before this other one" when we don't know for sure that's true. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Things and stuff -Can't believe I missed that RSS feed error! Yikes... Anyway, I've modified it to display P&F news - as it was meant to. -Not sure exactly what you're asking when it comes to the Era template... -The main page is the only place that I made any changes. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png (talk) 08:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) December Vote I didn't know if I was aloud to vote for one I nominated for the month. So, I'm just wondering if I am aloud to vote for the picture that I nominated. --Firesideboy 00:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : We need to make that a little clearer. You can vote for a picture you nominated that someone else uploaded. We are just trying to prevent people from voting for a picture that they uploaded themselves. They would be biased towards liking a picture they added. I'll move your comment into a supporting vote. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi RRabbit42 I want to be friends with you and how do you use IRC 'chat phierbalistic 08:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC)' : Directions on how to get into the IRC and brief instructions on how to use it are on the IRC page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi RRabbit42! Do you know about polls, how do you do it? And is it in the Templates. I really Desprate to know how to do it.Michel Out.......Peace Baljeet 1-0 Michelpacheo1 20:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Out Peace : Polls look like this: Title of the poll poll option #1 poll option #2 third poll choice 4th poll option : You can have as many choices as you want. You just have to remember that once you save the poll, you can't change it. Any change to the title or the choices creates a new poll and the voting starts over. Doesn't matter if it's as small as changing one letter or adding a period. That makes a new poll. Use the Preview button to make sure the poll looks right before you save it. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC)